


A First Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	A First Kiss

A First Kiss (sequel to: A Kiss of Relief)

Macy opens her eyes and searches around the room for Harry, she’s immediately relieved when she sees him sitting on the chair next to her bed. “hey” she says smiling reaching for his hand, his skin is a little cold and sweaty but relaxing nonetheless. “Macy” he says smiling, he leans a little closer and notices how he pulls her hand a little closer to his heart. She enjoys the way his shirt feels against his hand.

They stay silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence in the room. “Harry” she says after a while breaking the silence, there were some things that to this hour still confuse her, “Harry he knew the safe word, how could he know?” she asks, Harry winches, she sees him trying to pull away so she just keeps a stronger grip o his hand.

“He…” she sees him struggling to find the words, almost as if he was afraid of what her reaction might be, “He is not a shapeshifter Macy, or wasn't.” Macy doesn't know where he’s going with it honestly but she stays silent, she can see how difficult it is for Harry already, she doesn't want to pile more questions on him. “When whitelighters are created, we are...” his breath is getting a little quicker, “We are split.” he says, the word split hits her like a tone of bricks. She knows, deep down, what he means, but it’s almost like her mind doesn't want to wrap itself around it.

“Split?” she murmurs, he looks up to her, “All our human memories, and the memories of what happened to us while the elders created us, all that along with our sense of selfishness, maybe faults we used to have, everything that might have come in between ourselves and our duty, those are separated and form a new being, for every whitelighter there is or was a darklighter.” everything is making much more sense in her mind now, Harry's disregard for his own life and health, how he managed to hide his feelings for her for so long, so well, everything clicked in place. She sits up reaching over to pull Harry into a hug, it was uncomfortable and a little awkward considering their positions but she didn't mind, right now she really wanted to get close to him.

“What happened to him? Your darklighter?” she asks when they pull apart. Harry looks down “He wont be a problem anymore.” the way he says it, the way his eyes refuse to look up to her scares her, she doesn't know how it works but the thought of Harry killing someone who’s an actual part of him makes her uncomfortable. “Is he?” she asks, he looks to her, a sad smile on his lips, “In a sense.” he whispers.

“Don't worry about him” he says standing up, Macy feels panicky, she has so many things she wants to tell him, things she needs him to know, things she knows that if she doesn't say right now she will never tell.

“Harry!” she grips his hand tightly and pulls him back, Harry stumbles a little back loosing his footing for a moment. He looks at her shocked, but stays silent, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now, I’ve tried hinting at you, but, I clearly need to work on that.” she is rambling again but is glad to see Harry looking at her, waiting as if she’s about to tell him the truth about the creation of the universe.

She takes a step closer, her hands wrapping around his waist pulling him a little forward. “I don't want to pretend anymore Harry.”

“You, don't?” he asks, he looks a little shocked, his eyes widening at the realization of what she said. “No” she says. He pulls her forward in a hug, she can hear a small gasp leaving his lips as he does so. She smiles against his shoulder, finding out that she feels quite at home right now, just standing with her arms around his waist, his arms around her back and shoulders pulling her closer to his body.

She doesn't know how long they stood like that, how much time had passed till she finally let what she’s been trying to till him for weeks now, slide, but when he pulls back, it feels like entirely too little time, “You shouldn’t be standing up for so long, you lost a lot of blood.” she wants to remid him how he healed her, and she wasn't that injured to begin with, but her body betrays her as he helps her into bed. Her hand grips his as he pulls the covers over her legs. “Will you stay?” she asks him, he smiles and goes to the chair he was using before, in a move that could be explained only by temporary insanity if she’s honest she moves to the side and pulls the covers back inviting him wordlessly to join her in bed. Her move seems to have shocked him as much as it shocked her but he complies with her request, he slowly kicks off his shoes and gets under the covers with her.

It doesn't take her long to find herself wrapped in his arms, their limps entangled.

There’s still so many things she needs to ask him so many things she needs to know, but she doesn't want to push him. “He’s with me now.” he whispers Macy looks up “What?”

“The spell I used, to connect with him, it had some side effects which Abigael kindly forgot to mention, he and I are...” he pauses, she knows what he’s about to say, her mind working overtime, what does this mean, she loves Harry, she knows that, but this part of him, this darklighter of his scares her, he does, what if him being here starts changing Harry, changes him so much that he’s not Harry anymore, “We are the same person now. And I can feel, his madness just beneath the surface.” she looks at his face, he looks open, raw, emotions swirling in his eyes like blood out of an open wound.

She reaches up and cups his cheek, he had been her anchor for so long, the person she always turned to for support and help and everything she might need, and right now that her dark side is under control it’s her turn to help him, this time she will be his anchor “I know what that feels Harry,” he leans into her touch, his eyes closed, “And I’m here for you, no matter what.” she tells him leaning forward her lips hovering inches away from his, letting him make the next move, he doesn't let her wait for long before his lips are on hers.


End file.
